Comedy of Clumsy Errors
by toreadtolive
Summary: Edward's been wanting and waiting, Bella's been patient, Mike's been clumsy. M for a reason! Don't read if you offend easily! Two part story EPOV then BPOV to come.
1. Chapter 1

I was a fucking idiot, a grade fucking 'A' asshole! There was no way in hell she would ever forgive me for this. I had heard from Jasper that everyone was talking about it and the reactions were a mix of amusement to vicious delight.

I burned with embarrassment as I kept remembering how I had not moved, had not even bothered to help her up. I had just sat there staring at her like a mentally challenged fucker. In all honesty I did not understand how this could have happened today of all days. This was supposed to be a good day, Bella and I had worked tirelessly to get this new client and this was the culmination of all our efforts. I had started this day a bit sad because I probably wouldn't be spending as much time with her anymore but happy that we had gotten a good result at the end. Not once did I ever envision that everything would spiral into such a shit fest. My skin felt tight, and my palms twitched as the memories of only an hour ago stampeded through my brain making me re-live the moment of my utter destruction in vivid fucking Technicolor.

Shit that was melodramatic… I was turning into a fucking girl! Still didn't change the truth of it. She was everything I wanted. It had taken me one glance to realize this and that had been six fucking months ago. My fucking 'manwhore' reputation had managed to make me 'undesirable' to her. A reputation that until then I had pretty much ignored and deemed unimportant. What did I care what other people thought… I knew the truth and so did my family.

I had tried to ask her out but the 'skank squad' had beaten me to the punch. Tanya, Lauren and Irina all women I had, in my opinion, delicately refused their offers that varied from sucking my cock in the broom closet to letting me bend them over my desk and take them for a ride, had made it their mission to concoct my whole 'manwhore' persona.

Bella had been sweet though, telling me that she didn't think 'dating' someone who was practically her boss was a good idea. I had of course told her that the company did not have any policies regarding interoffice dating, but to no avail. She had kindly declined once again and proceeded to be nothing but professional since. I had done all I could to prove to her that all the rumors were, just that, rumors. I was not the fucking player everyone made me out to be.

For once I was not happy about winning the genetic lottery. Women seemed to be drawn to my looks, sometimes to which I had enjoyed to a certain extent. There were times though that 'certain' women did extremely ridiculous things to get my attention. Over the years I had built immunity to some of the crap they sent my way. My fucking looks that had nothing to do with who I was as a person, looks that most women thought were the extent of what I had to offer, well that and my wealth. Almost everyone assumed that because nature, DNA, genetics or the fucking higher power had made me into an attractive package had also made me a soulless player. I wasn't a monk but neither was I a fucking skirt chaser. I was too fucking picky. Having a doctor as a father put a very different light into what careless sexual activity could do to you. He had, at my mother's insistence, scared the shit of me and my brothers, Emmet and Jasper with tales of sexually transmitted diseases complete with pictures and lists of complications and treatments for any one of us to take sex lightly. Again, not that we were celibate but we didn't spread it around as much as the fucking office rumor mill made it out to be and when we did do anything we were fucking careful.

To her credit Bella did not ignore me or treat me in any way but courteously. Not once had she ever gotten further than professionally friendly. Personally she wanted nothing to do with me and this latest disaster would make everything a million times worse. Shit! Fucking Mike 'Fucking' Newton! Bella Swan was never going to be mine and I wasn't sure I could live with that!

Two months ago we started working together to land one of our largest clients, Black Wolf Explorers. They were a survival camp that catered to both families and corporations; they offered a good variety of expeditions from nature hikes to camping trips for all levels of experience. They were a great company and I was personally looking forward to taking one of their two week 'Expert Excursions'.

Bella and I made a great team putting together one of the best proposals and ultimately winning the account. Though it helped that she had also known Jacob, the new owner, who happened to be the son of her fathers best friend Billy Black the previous owner. Still it was business and though we had a slight advantage with her relationship with them ultimately they went with what we had to offer. It had been a blissful two months of late nights and business trips to Washington. Always professional, though now with a hint of a budding friendship. I was patient, I didn't push, I opened doors not to impress but because that is what she deserved. I listened to what she had to say because I was desperate to know as much as I could about her. I never looked anywhere but at her eyes and would only gave in to caressing her body with my gaze when I was absolutely sure I could get away with it, fucking shit I'm human! Night time was another matter all together. Fuck! My dreams were fucking pornography, in them Bella and I were the stars of a fucking sexy times marathon. In my dreams I was able to look, touch and taste her.

I really blamed my current situation on Mike 'Fucking' Newton, from Accounting, who had pushed her into me. Fucking Mike Newton, if I hadn't been in such a state of… well mostly shock, at least that's what I was going with I wouldn't have acted like such a douche and helped her up. I was trying my best not to acknowledge the fact that my body had reacted so enthusiastically to her. Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I slammed my fists into the desk sending the stack of files Jessica, my barley dressed assistant, had left a few minutes ago crashing to the floor.

Mike 'fucking' Newton had been trying to get her attention, I knew this because whenever Bella was anywhere within twenty feet of me I would practically memorize everything about the moment. She hadn't heard him and kept walking towards me in order to greet Jacob. Mike, the fucker, tripped over fucking air running into her, which pushed her forward onto her knees and the momentum of it had sent her head right into my fucking lap. Shit! It all happened so fast she wasn't able to catch herself fast enough before her face ended up on my thighs. If that had been the extent I'm was pretty sure everyone would have laughed it off. But NO! Mike 'Fucking' Newton, in an attempt to fix the situation, at least that's what I hope he was trying to do, moved forward but fucking tripped again sending her into my crotch where my hard as a fucking rock, cock practically impaled her face.

Jesus, it was like the nightmare version of one of my fantasies. When her face had landed on my thigh I had been in shock but my body had reacted instantly. My hands had almost, Jesus! My hands! I shook my head at the memory, I had almost put my hands on her head to move her a little more to the left, which because of Mikes fucking clumsiness happened seconds later anyway. I was such a fucking asshole! It had taken everything in me not to beg her to do some very dirty, dirty things to me. Right there in a room full of clients and co-workers. I was such a fucking asshole!

Though one look at her face had pretty much stripped all sexual thoughts from my mind and junior withered and almost died. Bella had been livid. Her eyes practically burning holes through me, not once did she look me in the eye. Fucking Mike Newton! Pansy Ass Mother Fucker! Because of him and my inability to be coherent around her, Bella would probably never talk to me again. I had done nothing but stare at her while my very obvious hard on saluted her eagerly, I hadn't helped her up or apologized, I'd just sat there and stared at her and to be honest I wasn't sure what the expression on my face had conveyed. Only now as I sit in my corner office looking over the Seattle skyline did I think of all the things I 'could have' done to make the situation better. Instead she had gotten back on her feet with the assistance of her friend Rosalie who was shooting daggers at both myself and Mike, muttering things I could not hear. They had walked out of the conference room, Bella with head held high and fists clenched.

Bringing myself back to the present I pinched the bridge of my nose, inhaling deeply and wishing this was all just a dream that would go away once I woke up. Just then I heard a knock on the door, and without thought and with all the ire of my current emotional state practically roared in reaction. "Jessica! What the FUCK do you not understand about hold EVERYTHING for the next hour!"

The door opened and I gazed at it in shock! Jessica was never this brave, there must be something incredibly important for her to step through that door. As I turned around to face her my jaw practically fell to the floor and my body that should have been on a semi-permanent fucking vacation due to current events buzzed to life instantly. Bella Swan just walked through the door and closed and locked it behind her.

"Well, that's an interesting way to address your PA" she spoke to me a smile on her face. My mind was blind with confusion. Wait! Isn't she mad at me? Didn't she want me burned alive or something?

"I… Jesus… Sorry, Bella… I'm just…Shit" Nothing coherent could come out of me in that moment because as much as I knew I needed to apologize to the goddess coming towards me all I could focus on was the way her hips swung sensuously and her breasts bobbed delicately, behind her cream silk blouse, as she walked towards me.

"Edward?" She asked as if confused. I was staring at her again like the mentally challenged, I was sure. "I wanted to apologize for earlier…" her voice trailed off as I continued to just stare. "The situation, though out of my control was incredibly embarrassing…" She stopped as her gaze slid to my fisted hands lying on my desk.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was probably less than a minute I found my voice. "Bella, stop… I apologize, I realize that I should have done a lot more that sit there like a moron watching the comedy of errors that was that particular situation" I chanced a glance at her face then, dragging my eyes away from her chest. I was a fucking pig!

She was smiling. What did that mean?

"Edward, I also wanted to apologize for something else…" She blushed then making it even more fucking difficult for me to stay on my side of the desk. Shit, everything about her made me want her. "When I first started here, I allowed… well…" she seemed nervous and unsure but squared her shoulders and continued. "The thing is Edward, you indicated an interest in me when I first started… well an interest that I didn't completely understand… I had been warned that you were not all that selective or particular about your…." she blushed again and I almost groaned but managed to just grimace which seemed to fluster her even more. "About your dating habits, and well, I am… particular that is" she looked down a the desk "I'm not a one-night-stand kind of girl and… well… as tempted as I was when you first showed an interest… I just couldn't" she stopped abruptly and I realized I was staring rather obsessively at her lips. "Edward? Are you Ok? Oh my god! I didn't hurt you earlier did I?" She looked panicked now.

"No!" I almost shouted "I'm fine… I'm just… please continue" I smiled, hoping it didn't look as ridiculous on my face as it felt from the inside out. I was holding on to my self-control, as her scent had reached me all strawberries and cream and all I could see were pictures of my head between her legs as I lapped her up and she screamed my name. I was a fucking pig! Mostly I didn't understand because I had Never! Ever! Had this strong of a reaction with any another woman before Bella.

Bella was my fucking kryptonite she had complete power over me. At the same time I knew that I wanted more than just sex. I wanted her! I wanted a life with her. I wanted to love her and show her the world, wake up with her, grow fucking old with her! She was 'the one' as my sister Alice would put it. But… after six months of explicit dreams my self control was at an all time low. I wanted her so badly, had wanted her for so long it was like my control was around her was tenuous at best. The pull to her so strong everything else seemed to fade into the background. Even though I was listening to her in the back of my mind all I could think about was the fact that she had walked through my door and 'locked it'!

"Edward, I've gotten to know you over the last few months, and to be honest, nothing that was shared with me coincided with what you have proved through action… I guess what I'm saying is that Tanya and Lauren were full of shit!" Her eyes got darker and I saw her tongue dart out and moisten her bottom lip and I growled, I fucking growled. Bella shifted in her seat which distracted me as I glanced down to see her rub her thighs together and as if mirroring her every movement I couldn't help but do the same. "Fuck!" She whispered as she caught me in her gaze once again. "Edward… what I'm trying to say is that…"

Then something happened that I never expected. Bella Swan stood up and walked around my desk swung my chair to face her and straddled me. Her skirt rode up her thighs and God help me but I was no longer in control of my actions. My hands grabbed her ass and pulled her into me as she fucking threaded her fingers through my hair and kissed me. It wasn't delicate or soft it was hard, white-hot passion. My hands trailed up her back pushing her hard against me. My dick was vibrating trying to tear through my trousers. Her right hand or maybe her left to be honest I'm not sure but a hand moved down my side sliding between our bodies and scratched their way down to my pants.

"Edward…" my name on her lips practically set me on fucking fire, I couldn't count how many times I had fantasized hearing my name from her lips. "Edward… I have wanted you so badly for way to long…" she whimpered as she swiveled her hips into me and I fucking pulled her in harder wanting desperately to skip a few steps and just fucking bury myself into her. "I just shit!" she almost screamed as I finally took a breast in my hand and pinched her nipple, her back arched and all sorts of delicious contact was made as she writhed in my arms.

There was no talking after that, I'm pretty sure I attacked her, but my memory was hazy for a few moments there. I do remember that she had to stop me from ripping her blouse off and she took over making quick work of the buttons and let it slide off of her arms and onto the floor. I was struck dumb by the site before me her bra was a masterpiece of lace and I stopped for just a moment to admire her fucking breasts they looked like a work or art, but when she arched into me my cock practically screamed for skin to skin contact. I'm not sure how it happened but in less time than I thought possible we were both naked and on the fucking floor behind my desk I was laying over her hoping to every God and every deity that ever existed that she would not want to stop because I was pretty sure it would fucking kill me.

I wanted to slow down to enjoy every fucking moment of this first time… because as I looked into her beautiful face I knew that this was only the beginning, and this, moment, this everything was worth the wait, she was worth the wait.

"Edward…" She whispered her voice low and seductive "Edward… baby… we can do slow and easy next time! Get you head out of the clouds and please FUCK ME!" she punctuated her words by biting me gently on the shoulder. I shuddered fucking loving the feel of her teeth against my skin.

"Baby, I have waited way to fucking long not to at least enjoy this" I sighed into the valley between her breasts. I licked and sucked the skin as I pinched each nipple with my fingers. I was in heaven, lying here between her legs so close to her wet center all I had to do was align and push through. I needed her to come first though because I knew that I was way to fucking close and I was afraid that if my dick made contact with her pussy this would be over way to fucking fast.

I made my way down her body licking and sucking a trail as I went. When I finally got to the place I really wanted to be I was salivating she was waxed, my beautiful goddess was fucking bare and it was beautiful. I couldn't stop myself I went and licked at her wetness pushing my tongue between her lower lips and tasting the essence that was all Bella. She whimpered and put her fingers into my hair and massaged my scalp as I feasted on her. I licked and sucked her pussy, I gently bit her clit and when she pushed my face hard into herself I bit her a little harder and she mewled which drove me fucking wild. I took a finger and pushed it inside her and my dick twitched. Jesus! I wanted to be inside her but I had a mission, to make her come at least once before I went there. I pumped my finger a few times before adding a second and then a third. By this time she seemed to be incoherent writhing and moving her fingers through my hair. Shit! It felt good, she tasted so fucking good. I felt it then the fluttering my signal to start sucking on her clit, which I did and then she fucking came and it was glorious to behold. She whimpered and her face… her face was beauty personifies. I moved up her body quickly as her orgasm moved through her. I kissed her without thinking, for a split second I was afraid I had made a mistake not sure if she would be ok with tasking herself on my lips. She quickly took over the kiss deepening it and making me loose all sense of time and place.

Bella is deceptively strong, before I knew what was happening, I found myself on my back with a beautiful Bella straddling me. She nipped and licked her way down my body, and before I could register just what she was doing my cock was in her mouth and I felt myself hit the back of her fucking throat. I took everything I had not to fucking cum right then and there. She sucked her way up and let me go and before I could say anything she spoke. "I have wanted to do that since our little incident…" her voice was husky setting my blood to a slow simmer. "I almost licked you before I saw the look of shock on your face.." She was blushing as she gave my dick little kisses. Shit! I couldn't take much more of this. "I'm sorry baby, if you want me inside you do it quick because I'm about to fucking blow… I promise that I will make this better next time but…" I felt nervous hoping that my lack of control wouldn't drive her away "but shit, baby I've been hard since I've met you and I need some fucking relief" I moved to my pants to get a condom. She noticed what I was doing and stilled my hand. "I'm on the pill and I haven't been with anyone in over a year, I'm clean." Her eyes were dark as she looked at me.

"I'm clean" I choked out the thought of sliding into her with no barriers was making my fucking cock twitch and knocking on her ass asking permission to come the fuck in. "I've haven't been with anyone in six months." I pulled her face to me. "I fucking couldn't be with anyone else once I met you" I kissed her hard, shoving my tongue into her mouth, she responded with the same ferocity.

Bella pulled herself up giving me one last soft kiss and the slid onto me, and fucking kid you not, I was fucking home. I was Fucking home! She was hot and tight and my cock was doing the fucking dance of joy as she slid herself slowly up and down my shaft. It was the sweetest fucking torture. Then she changed the movement when she ground her self up my body her breasts sliding over me the sweetest fucking feeling in the world! She slid up to where I almost slid out of her before she slammed back down rubbing her body against mine as she went. She rolled her hips taking me in deeper she repeated this several times and I begant o feel my body tighten and get ready to fucking explode. Finally I felt it again the tightening of her walls around my cock, the fluttering pulse that brought me to the brink. "Shit… Shit… Shit… Bellla… baby! Shit I'm goint to cum!" I almost shouted.

"Then cum baby, fill me up" she whispered into my ear before biting me again on the shoulder. I fucking felt my cum shoot into her as the tension that had been gathering let loose and I pumped into her body a few more times. Fucking perfection. I held her to me breathing in her scent molding her body to mine and wondered briefly if it was to soon to ask her to move in with me…. Marry me… bear my children…


	2. Chapter 2

I Bella Swan was going to kill, destroy, eviscerate Michael Newton! I had enough trouble staying vertical on my own without the help of the overly enthusiastic creep from Accounts. He had single handedly ruined my perfect day. I had planned to finally talk to Edward about… well… things. But now, now all he would probably remember me as was the girl who practically given him a blowjob in front of everyone at a very important meeting. I was pacing in my office, Rosalie who had come by to congratulate me on landing the new account, though I was pretty confident from the beginning that we would get it. Jacob, was practically family, he and his father knew how hard I worked for strangers let alone people who were practically my flesh and blood.

Jesus! Mike 'Fuckhead' Newton had managed to ruin everything. Thankfully I knew Jacob was probably laughing his head off over the whole thing and Edward… well… that was a big question mark! I was so pissed off for so many reasons. I was pissed at 'Fuckhead' for ruining a really important day, I was pissed at the 'hooker troop' aka Tanya and Lauren for lying to me about Edward, all of which I had hoped to clear up with him after the meeting this morning. Mostly I was pissed of at myself for believing them and treating Edward like a distant stranger for so long.

They had played the concerned co-workers when I first started at Cullen x3, one of the biggest Strategic Marketing Firms in Seattle. It was run by Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen all siblings who had decided one day to go into business together, in less than five years they had managed succeed and thrive even in the current economy. Alice managed all the media networking while Emmett managed most of the product placement opportunities working with both the movie industry and complimentary advertising opportunities. Edward, he was the artist the real creative mind behind the company, I had been excited to come work for them when Rosalie my very best friend in the whole world, who I had met in college and hated at first site but loved at second…. Long story there, involving an asshole fraternity rat and the word "NO" repeated to no avail. She had saved my life and become my best friend because of it. Frat rat is missing a testicle.

Rosalie was engaged to Emmett and when he mentioned to her that they were in the market for a new Creative Director, she quickly threw my name into the ring. The previous Creative Director had been unable to cope with the 'pace' of their brand of 'corporate environment'. I had been happy to sent my resume and portfolio having already heard about them. I was brought in for a series of interviews with Alice and Emmett missing Edward who was wining and dining a new client in Paris at the time. I was hired the same day. Alice, decided almost on the spot and told me simply "I have a feeling, and my 'feelings' are always right!"

Three weeks later I had moved to Seattle from smoggy Los Angeles where I met the most gorgeous creature on the face of the planet also known as Edward Anthony Cullen. The moment I saw him I lost the ability to speak. He was tall at definitely over six feet, dark hair the color was a weave of varying shades of gold's, dark browns and copper. He was slim but by the way the stressed t-shirt hugged his upper body, everything on him was hard and well defined. He had the most amazing green eyes and his face was all chiseled angles and brooding good looks. I briefly wondered if it would be bad form to simply skip the preliminaries and just kiss him instead of shake his hand.

I hadn't talked to Tanya and Lauren yet and in that first meeting I had thought that this was it, I had never… never! Fucking ever reacted to a man like this before. I had instantly felt my panties moisten just looking at him, seeing him smile at me almost gave me a mini 'O'. I was a little confused because I had always thought I was a bit cold, like some part of me wasn't like all the other girls, I simply was never that moved by anyone… Not even Jacob and we had been together for over four years. I had met plenty of attractive men in LA and they had never made me want to jump them and beg to have their children. I had mercifully been able to keep it together long enough to say something coherent before following Angela back to her office in HR to finish filling out some paperwork. Once all the legalities were out of the way I was shown to my new office and I'll admit I did a little victory dance. This was my dream to work for such an innovative company and I was at least three years ahead of my life plan. I couldn't help but squeal my excitement. My office was perfec, just down the hall from Edward 'Mancandy' Cullen.

Tanya, Irina and Lauren had been quick to give me the low down on the office Casanova. Tanya had even managed to dredge up a couple of tears when she shared her sad story of how she had fallen for him and done things for him only to have him drop her for the newest fresh meat a few day after she had 'given in'. I had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. I mean really how could someone so beautiful want to have to be with only one woman. It broke my heart to hear it but I had believed it and he had even confirmed it when later that day he had quickly asked me out wanting to give me a tour of Seattle since I was new in town. We had been sitting on the couch in his office about to go over the current proposals that we would be working on. He had leaned in and did this whole sexy dazzling thing with his eyes before asking me to 'allow him the pleasure of showing me the best places in town'.

It sounded like such a line and so soon after the warning I had simply stated that it would be better not to date someone who was practically my boss. He had been quick to tell me that the company had no policies regarding interoffice dating, the whole while he seemed to be staring at my lips. My heart sank because his whole demeanor seemed to confirm what the two women had just finished warning me of, I had really hoped that they were exaggerating but as I looked at him and he seemed to be distracted with my mouth I realized I was way out of my league and needed to create some space. I declined again… cordially but stood my ground, I refused to be a notch on anyone's bedpost, though from what Tanya and Lauren had to say it was more likely a notch on the broom closet or his office desk.

I managed to keep my distance for almost four months, but then Jacob called and asked for a bid on creating a new marketing plan for his company. After practically screaming my door down in congratulations, I had known Billy was going to retire soon but had honestly thought that it would probably not be for another year or two. I told him of course and asked to set up a meeting as early as possible.

Without thinking I had gone over to Edward's office to let him know about the upcoming possibility, leaving out the fact that it was being brought to us by my ex-fiancé but still best friend, some things were just too much information.

That is when it had all started, at least my blinders began to come off. I began to realize that not once in my time here had I ever seen Edward with anyone at any of the company's social events, and they had at least two to three a month. While everyone else always brought their significant others Edward was always there alone, attentive and cordial. Then we started working together on the proposal for Jacob's company and between business trips to Forks and long days at the office I started to get to know the really amazing man he truly was. It began to dawn on me that Tanya, Lauren and Irina had been full of shit, I really began to pay attention to them and realized that they seemed to always wear the most ridiculous clothes to work as if going to a club, a strip club at that, and not the office. I finally saw the light and realized my error.

But I was stuck, Edward had made no other mention of any personal interest. He had not repeated even once a wish to go out and possibly turn our relationship into something more than just office colleagues. I was to shy to make the first move and to make matters worse once I started working with him I began to have the most vivid dreams of us together. They all involved heated kisses and looks, probing hands and most of the time it involved his long hard cock fucking my mouth. I would wake up sweating with my hands between my legs as my body pulsed with my almost nightly orgasms. It made it so hard to look him in the eyes during the day and when we went away together and shared every meal and almost always seemed to have rooms right next door to each other I would pray that I didn't accidently shout his name out in my sleep.

Still, here I am now pacing my office like a lunatic because instead of being angry that Mike 'Fuckhead' Newton had tainted what should have been a day of celebration with a new client, I was pissed off because Mike 'Fuckhead' Newton had made me ram my head into Edwards crotch and I may have broken him, and that was just wrong! The look on his face had been so pained I had felt so bad and so angry because for a second the position reminded me so much of my recurring dreams that I had almost fucking licked him there in front of everyone. But then I had looked up and the look on his face had wiped all those thoughts away. He looked like a man in serious agony.

I was glad Rosalie had left me to 'wallow' as she put it. I did not really know where to go from here, did I kill Mike and then apologize to Edward for breaking his, I'm sure, beautiful dick. Did I apologize to Edward first then kill Mike Newton…. Would he even want to hear how much I'd grown to admire and care for him over the last few months. Did men get over a woman almost emasculating them? I wished in that moment that Jacob had not had to leave to go meet, Carly his wife, this was definitely a Jacob question.

There was nothing to it but to go apologize. I moved to my door and stepped through determined to at least let Edward know how sorry I was. Just as I rounded the corner I heard my name called and looked back to see a red faced Mike Newton moving at top speed towards me. Holding my hand up and with a look I knew should stop him in his tracks I spoke to him.

"Mike if you ever, and I mean this, if you ever want to have children in the future, I suggest you stay away from me." I seethed at him.

He stopped looking confused before opening his mouth in what I'm sure was another apology. I held my had up in a gesture which is universally known as stop and shut the fuck up. "Not a single word, not today… maybe in a few weeks. But Mike I suggest you avoid me for now".

I turned on my heal heading towards Edwards office, and was astounded at what I heard behind me. Mike was following me murmuring hurried apologies begging for forgiveness and promising to do anything to make it up to me. I quickened my pace not even bothering to stop at Jessica, Edwards assistant's, desk before knocking quickly and opening the door before a response. Not wanting to be interrupted I quickly closed and locked the door.

Edward was pissed, he had screamed some nonsense thinking I was Jessica and turned to look at me disbelief written prominently across his face. I felt bad at my sudden intrusion but decided to brazen it out quickly making a joke of what he had been roaring at me.

He was facing me behind his desk fists clenched and a look of confusion and disbelief on his face. I wondered briefly if this was a good idea. But I steeled myself, it was better to get this over with now and not let it fester over long. I couldn't help my physical reaction to him though. Jesus! Just looking at him had me running the highlights from my nightly dreams. I smiled something I always did when I was nervous.

"I… Jesus… Sorry, Bella… I'm just…Shit" He seemed to be unable to speak clearly something that had never happened before, and this made me a lot more nervous than before. I made my was slowly to his desk taking a quick seat in front of him. He seemed like he was lost in a daze and not really seeing me. I wondered again how much damage I had really done him and swallowed tightly at the thought.

"Edward?" I asked not sure where he was right now. It was like he was staring right at me and it was really making me nervous. "I wanted to apologize for earlier…" my voice trailed off as I noticed that he wasn't even moving just staring, but I decided just to get this over this. "The situation, though out of my control was incredibly embarrassing…" I stopped noticing that his hands were literally shaking on top of his desk like he was either in a lot of pain or he was holding himself back and that thought brought a lot of inappropriate images dancing through my mind. I swallowed tightly and waited, hoping he would say something, anything.

Finally after what seemed like a really long time he spoke. "Bella, stop… I apologize, I realize that I should have done a lot more that sit there like a moron watching the comedy of errors that was that particular situation" I swear he was staring at my chest which made me smile hoping he liked what he was seeing.

"Edward, I also wanted to apologize for something else…" I couldn't control the blush that spread over me. "When I first started here, I allowed… well…" I realized in that moment that we were alone in a locked office and that I was really no more than three feet away from him and I really really wanted to touch him and it was all making me jumpy. Still, I needed to clear the air so squaring my shoulders I soldiered on.

"The thing is Edward, you indicated an interest in me when I first started… well an interest that I didn't completely understand… I had been warned that you were not all that selective or particular about your…." I knew I was attractive, but no where near the level of his beauty. I couldn't help the blush because looking at his hands made me again remember all the things I wanted him to do to me with those hands. Looking up into his face I noticed his grimace and because where my mind was at all I could think, or rather imagine is that face while I rode his stiff thick cock.

Determined I still continued. "..about your dating habits, and well, I am… particular that is" I looked down a the desk "I'm not a one-night-stand kind of girl and… well… as tempted as I was when you first showed an interest… I just couldn't" I stopped he was looking at my lips with a dazed expression, eyes glassy. Then I realized that maybe this whole time Edward was trying not to show me how much pain he was in. "Edward? Are you Ok? Oh my god! I didn't hurt you earlier did I?" I was about to panic, I had possibly broken Edward beautiful peen.

"No!" he responded quickly "I'm fine… I'm just… please continue" the smile he gave me set my heart fluttering in my chest. I finally got the impression that I was missing something very important and I looked at him closer. His eyes were dialated and he was licking his lips. He looked turned on, almost as much as I was. That is when it finally hit me, Edward Anthony Cullen wanted me and from the state of him he wanted me very very badly.

"Edward, I've gotten to know you over the last few months, and to be honest, nothing that was shared with me coincided with what you have proved through action… I guess what I'm saying is that Tanya, Lauren and Irina were full of shit!" I couldn't help licking my lips in response to his own actions and the I heard it… he growled, he fucking growled.

I shifted in my seat unable to stop myself from rubbing my thighs together I was desperate for the friction. "Fuck!" I whispered as I caught his gaze. "Edward… what I'm trying to say is that…"

I couldn't take it any more it had been almost two months of nightly erotic dreams, waking up not fully satisfied. Long days of trying desperately not to touch him or rub up against him for the most ridiculous reasons. Trips where I was so sorely tempted to just offer him the same services I'm sure Tanya and her posse had attacked him with. I didn't want to be that to him, but in this moment I had to touch him and without even knowing how it happened I stood up and stalked around his desk swinging him around to face me before straddling him ad practically attacking his lips.

I was on fucking fire! I had to touch him, his cock was rubbing up against me but I was desperate to feel him in my hands. I moved my right hand down scratching all the way before reaching for the clasp that would free him.

"Edward…" I moaned out wanting to be so much closer than this. "Edward… I have wanted you so badly for way to long…" I actually whimpered as I swiveled my hips into him satisfied when I felt him pull me in harder. I wanted us naked and all over each other. "I just shit!" I almost screamed as he took my breast in his hand and pinched my nipple, I arched my back arched and reveled in the feel of his body.

He took over then all animal instinct and it was amazing, I had never been so turned on in my life. He almost ripped my shirt but I managed to stop him before taking over the task. Once he saw my breasts he froze and seemed not to be able to move. I was to far gone for that so I arched my back and ground myself onto him hoping to bring him back into the present.

I needed him, I wanted to do everything at once I wanted to lick him from head to… well to his very evident, hard member…

"Edward…" I whispered again, not recognizing my own husky voice. "Edward… baby… we can do slow and easy next time! Get you head out of the clouds and please FUCK ME!" and then I bit him, my body was on fire and I needed him to be closer.

"Baby, I have waited way to fucking long not to at least enjoy this" he sighed into my breasts. I arched my back as he licked and sucked my sensitive skin skin and couldn't help the whimper as he pinched each nipple. The pleasure/pain of the sensations he was creating had me dripping, I was in heaven, sitting on him feeling the very hard evidence of his desire grinding against my clit. I wanted him inside of me so badly I was writhing with the need.

He made his way down my body licking and sucking a trail as he went. When he reached my center I almost screamed. His tongue invaded and all I felt was my body exploding in pleasure, my skin became oversensitive and my nipples hardened to diamond peaks. I whimpered as I dug my fingers into his hair massaging his scalp. He lapped me up like I was the sweetest cream groaning and holding onto me tightly as he lost himself in what he was doing. He gently bit my clit and it made me see stars but it wasn't enough so I pushed him harder into me and he reciprocated with a harder bite and I wanted to come apart. I was incoherent and then he slid a finger then two and three and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer as he pumped into me. I felt my body tighten and the walls of my pussy pulse as I got closer and closer to my release. Then he started sucking on my clit and it was over I called his name as my body exploded into a million fucking pieces. For a moment I could not move even as I felt him move up my body which was washed in waves of pure liquid pleasure. Then he kissed me and I could taste myself on him and it was the most amazing erotic thing in my entire life. I too over the kiss needing more of him, needing it harder faster and I lost myself in it, in him in the fell of his hands as he pushed himself onto me.

I'm not sure where the strength came from but before I could comprehend I had flipped us and I was now straddling him. I needed to taste him though so I mirrored what he had done to me earlier nipping and licking my way to his cock. With no prelude I simply sucked him in my mouth taking him all the way in. He was delicious, the salty taste of he pre-cum was better than I had ever imagined. I sucked my way up and let him pop out of my mouth giving him little kisses and licks. "I have wanted to do that since our little incident…" my voice was husky and I blushed as I gave him my confession. "I almost licked you before I saw the look of shock on your face.."

His voice was urgent when he responded. "I'm sorry baby, if you want me inside you do it quick because I'm about to fucking blow… I promise that I will make this better next time but…" He looked so nervous like I was about to walk out on him, as if that were even possible! "…but shit, baby I've been hard since I've met you and I need some fucking relief" . I made quick work of telling him I was clean and on the pill and when he said that he was as well and that he hadn't been with anyone since he met me, I knew this was it, he was the one. He felt the same insane pull to that I did to him.

I gave him a soft kiss and slid onto him and it was amazing, the feel of his cock stretching me and filling me made me moan. This was perfection we fit like two pieces of a puzzle, though I had only had three lovers in my life I knew that nothing would ever be like this. This was perfection. I set a slow and steady pace but soon decided that I wanted to feel his skin rubbing against mine and changed the position. I rubbed myself up of his torso feeling my breasts caress him as I pressed myself into his body. I pulled up almost to the point where he would slip out of me before crashing him back into me, I repeated this a few times as I felt the tension coil inside. It didn't take long, I was already coming apart and then I let it all go and felt again that amazing liquid pleasure move through my body blinding me to all else. I vaguely heard Edward speaking but I was lost in sensation.

We were meant to be and as I lay over him feeling his heart get back to a steadier rhythm I hoped he felt it too.


End file.
